Beauty And The Bitch
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Ela não amava ninguém, mas eu queria que me amasse. Ela não era confiável, mas eu estou apaixonada.


**Tema: The Vampire Diaries**

**Shipper: Caroline Forbes e Katherine Pierce**

**Beauty and The Bitch**

Eu tinha que amarrar Elena em algum lugar. Não podia deixa-la simplesmente fazer o que quiser só porque recuperou sua humanidade. E o que ela queria fazer era insanidade! Sim! Ou não. Quero dizer, era insanidade por ser a Elena a querer fazer isso, mas ela tinha razão, eu tinha que concordar nisso. Mas mesmo sabendo de tudo, mesmo sendo uma das melhores amigas dela, ainda não podia a deixar fazer aquilo. Não porque era errado, é errado, mas porque eu não quero. Egoísta? Eu já sei disso.

- Me diga onde está ela Caroline! – pediu, ou melhor, praticamente exigiu enquanto batia as mãos na mesa atraindo a atenção dos outros clientes na outras mesas.

Eu olhei e tentei sorrir para eles e dizer que estava tudo bem, que era apenas um assunto banal. Elena pareceu notar e se conteve, se encolheu na cadeira e suspirou. E então eu a observei com atenção, como se estivesse lhe dando uma bronca, como fazem com meninas malcriadas.

- Eu não sei Elena! Você está obcecada! – respondi em tom baixo, porém com autoridade e severidade.

Estava mesmo? Elena era a obcecada? Ou era eu? Eu que estava tentando esconder a localização dela para evitar sua morte, eu que não a tirava de meus pensamentos, eu que a estava ajudando e encontrando-a as escondidas. Elena apenas queria vingança, porém isso fazia ela pensar nela também, o que é quer dizer que nós duas estamos obcecadas pelas mesma pessoas, porém com razões diferentes. E claro que Elena não podia saber disso. Ninguém podia. Foi o acordo com ela. Se isso me magoava? Na verdade não, eu também não podia contar a ninguém, e sabia perfeitamente que não iriamos juntas ao baile ou trocar alianças. Namorar escondido ficou fácil depois que tive que me esconder com Tyler. Tyler. Mais uma prova de que sou egoísta, nem ao menos pensei nele, nem me lembrei dele. Não nego que o superei, depois que ele foi embora fiquei atraída por Klaus, mas ele foi morar em outro lugar com o irmão Elijah e eu fiquei aqui. Então ela apareceu. Como uma solução para meus problemas e para atormentar os outros.

Ficar ali olhando para Elena era como se estivesse dentro de minha mente. Porque elas tinham que ser tão parecidas? Quando não estou com ela estou com Elena e isso não me ajuda a pensar em outra coisa ou outra pessoa.

- Porque vocês estão protegendo ela? – perguntou Elena me encarando como se tentasse entrar na minha mente.

- Ninguém está protegendo ela! – mentira? Sim, mas ela não poderia saber disso.

Elena bufou e pareceu desistir de tentar obter respostas minhas. Aquela expressão dela de frustrada me lembrava ela. Aliás, ficar ali olhando Elena não iria ajudar em nada, e uma hora ela ia acabar percebendo e vai achar que quem eu estou pensando é ela.

- Vamos embora. – disse ela pegando suas coisas e se levantando.

Saímos de lá e eu fui para o encontro que tinha marcado com uma pessoa. Sim, era ela.

Eu, Caroline Forbes, estou apaixonada por Katherine Pierce. Inacreditável? Sim, mas estou. Se isso me faz lésbica? Eu não sei, nunca senti atração por mulheres, exceto por ela. Já fui apaixonada por Matt, Tyler e de certa forma Klaus. Talvez eu seja bissexual. E isso não importa muito agora né? Minha sexualidade não é a questão, até porque já sou bem crescida. A questão é que Katherine não amava ninguém, não se importava com ninguém. Eu sabia que ela tinha um plano para mim, só não sabia o que e na verdade nem me interessava. Eu também tinha um plano para ela, e não importa o que ela planeje, eu estarei pronta.

Eu venho ajudando Katherine a se esconder de Silas e dos outros enquanto ela faz algo que não iria me contar, disse que era importante. E nosso ponto de encontro era perto da caverna secreta dos Lockwood. Ela dizia que ali era seguro e que uma pessoa a estava protegendo caso alguém nos visse.

Quando cheguei na caverna não havia ninguém. Apenas as paredes de pedra e as correntes que Tyler usava para se amarrar quando se transformava em lobisomem. E então senti um sopro no meu ouvido e logo um sussurro.

- Bem vinda minha Barbie. – era a voz dela, sensual e um pouco rouca.

Suas mãos percorreram meus braços e se fecharam em minhas mãos. Seu corpo se aproximou do meu e ela depositou um beijo em meu pescoço. Meu corpo estava arrepiado e eu queria poder tocá-la também. Então eu me soltei levemente e me virei para olhá-la.

Era incrível como ela era linda! Mesmo Elena sendo parecida com ela, ainda não era nem metade da beleza de Katherine. É como se ela fosse mais cheia de vida, mais gloriosa, uma versão da Elena aperfeiçoada.

- E então? Do que precisa agora? – perguntei já sabendo que ela havia me chamado aqui por um motivo.

- Minha doce Caroline. – ela tocou minha face – Minha querida Caroline. – suas mãos foram para minha cintura – Eu terminei o que tinha que fazer aqui. – disse sem me olhar, apenas analisando minha cintura.

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela iria embora. Apenas me chamou aqui para se despedir.

Fiquei pensativa sobre isso. Não queria que ela partisse, mas sabia que ela não podia ficar. Afinal, não iriamos mesmo trocar alianças.

- Sem enganações ou traições? Apenas está indo embora e veio se despedir? – perguntei olhando-a quando seu rosto se ergueu para mim.

Ela deu aquele sorriso irônico que tanto amava, somente ela possuía aquilo, ninguém, nem mesmo Elena seria capaz de imitar com perfeição.

- Enganações e traições? É isso que pensa quando me vê? – indagou ainda com o sorriso – Bom, não posso discordar de você. Mas acredite em mim, dessa vez não tem planos secretos ou armadilhas. Apenas eu e você.

- Quando você vai partir? – perguntei ainda parada apenas olhando pra ela.

- Eu irei embora. – respondeu deixando claro que não me interessava os assuntos dela.

Assenti e abaixei o olhar. Ela continuou com as mãos na minha cintura. Eu não queria que ela me soltasse, mas ela achou que sim. Então suas mãos desceram por meu quadril e ela tirou as mãos de mim.

Katherine se virou para ir embora, mas eu não podia deixa-la ir. Não sem me despedir devidamente. Aquele poderia ser nosso último encontro e eu não queria que acabasse daquele jeito. Então eu a puxei pelo braço e a agarrei pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e fazendo-a ofegar.

- Sua vadia. – disse e ela sorriu ironicamente.

Eu sorri e então a beijei. Um último beijo com Katherine Pierce. Ninguém se comparava a ela, nenhum outro beijo seria tão bom como o dela. Ninguém ocuparia o lugar dela, mesmo que ela não amasse, eu a amava. Ela sempre seria minha vadia, minha Katherine.


End file.
